Sarra Forrester
Sarra Forrester is the eldest child of former Lord Rodrik Forrester and Lady Jeyne Umber. Appearance and Character Like her siblings, Sarra posseses dark brown/black hair, blue eyes and fair skin. The years have been extremely kind with her(even though she’s only 28) and she still holds the same beauty she had when she was a lot younger. Her lips are plump and pink, her lashes long and dark. Her body is as matured as possible and she’s just overall darn attractive. History Sarra Forrester is the firstborn child to Lord Rickard(who is deceased) and Jeyne Umber. She didn’t remain as the Lord and Ladies only child for long though, eager to have a son, Lord Rickard impregnated his wife with a son, who came to be known as William, Sarra’s younger brother. She grew up to be very close to him, as they were close in age proximity the two could do almost anything together. She would sit around and watch him train when she could, and encouraged him in almost all of his endeavors. And watching him train(and caring over him) actually proved to be a little dangerous. When she was eight, as she sat outside watching her brothers play fight, a rock was thrown which was meant for William, but it instead hit her in the nose, giving her a bloody nose and sending her into a fit of crying. She had cried so much she barely even noticed that William had assaulted the boy for accidentally hitting her with a rock. In the end she had felt very very bad for the boy, and did wish she could have stopped her brother from beating the other, but as stated, she had been too busy crying at the top of her lungs. Ever since then, she had always found herself in some kind of hurtful situation. Misfortunate enough to fall face first in the dirt when playing a game of tag with her siblings and other friends, slipping down stairs, scraping her knees. Her parents went on to believing that all her injuries only lead to her developing a faster healing rate, but whether that was true or not didn’t matter. Sarra went as far as to learn how to patch herself up, stitching, treating wounds, infected wounds and on and on, she would even insist on helping the maester and others to treat the wounds and sicknesses of the men and women there. Despite having been clumsy for a good part of her childhood, she was still able to become a very well mannered and poised lady. These days, you would hardly be able to guess that she got into so many mess ups. Luck was never on her side, or the gods just hated her. When she was about thirteen, Sarra had been approached by her Uncle. She thought nothing of it, as he was only her uncle, but little did she know of his intentions. As she had been growing older, Sarra had been growing more beautiful, her Uncle first spoke to her only little, but gradually he tried to get closer, and became a little.. Invasive. He would visit her late at night, he got too close to her(when they were alone anyways). Sarra had tried to think nothing of it until she was called by him. As her uncle who held more authority, and as the stupid girl she was at the time, she went. The meeting place was peculiar, closed off, and far from the main/busy parts of the rest of the keep/castle grounds. The moment she had stepped in, Sarra suspected something was wrong. And that was when he came onto her, forced himself onto her. Sexually assaulted, and threatened throughout it all. Of course she begged him to stop, but he didn’t. That first time was the beginning of a nightmare. He started to make more severe threats, he said he would kill her brother if she didn’t, that he would kill her if she didn’t concede. So Sarra just let it happen. She didn’t tell anyone in fear of him and what he might do. The injuries she received, she would heal herself and conceal to the best of her ability. He mentally and physically hurt her. Sarra always(and still does) wanted to tell someone, and she had so many chances to expose him by telling her father. But she was foolish enough not too. Sarra would cry herself to sleep, and once almost killed herself. She played it off as an accident, but everyone had their suspicions. The injury she had inflicted upon herself(that was meant to be fatal) was not one that would be caused by a small accident, but no one raised their voices, and of course, her Uncle backed up her claim. The one time she had tried to kill herself, once she had failed, she only received a large beating from him. He did not strike her face, knowing that if she showed up suddenly with a deformed face, people would investigate, so he targeted areas that could be hidden under her clothes. There came a time when her father began searching for suitors. Boys/men who would take her as their wife, and Sarra hoped that that would free her from her Uncle. But even the most interested ones had given up, and she knew it was all his fault. She didn’t know what he would tell them, or what he would do to get them away, but she knew it was all his doing. Some time at the age of sixteen, Sarra nearly got away with telling someone about what she had been going through, unfortunately it did not work out as her uncle found out before hand and threw a fit. Sara does not remember what happened but when she woke up, her head pounded and she found that she could not hear from her left ear. Apparently she had been out for about a week or more, and her uncle told everyone that he found her bleeding from her head out in the woods. He ‘guessed’ that she had been out riding and fell from her horse. Every one believed it, but seemed to pass over the fact that Sarra did not exactly enjoy riding. She obviously knew that was not what happened, and she knew it had been him that damaged her so severely, but again.. She kept quiet and told no one about what had been happening, in fear of something as bad occurring again. Sarra also decided there was no hope, and that she would never get rid of him unless he died or just left. Once or twice, Sarra was forced to take moon tea. Once, being that she had actually gotten pregnant, and the other time because she believed she had. Each time was a difficult decision, as she did not want to kill the child, but she went through with it anyways. Every time she had the tea prepared, she would say it was for one of her ladies. The death of her father seemed like the last straw, to her, he had been her only hope, and when he died, her world just crashed. People thought her mourning was only because of his death, because of her attachment to him, but it was more than just that. It still amazes her how no one has noticed anything, and how he(and she) has been able to keep things quiet. The longer it goes on the more she loses hope and the more she wants to end things. Family Members * Rickard Forrester (b. 335AC-d. 380AC), Sarra's father * Jeyne Umber (b. 337AC) Sarra's mother * William Forrester (b. 353AC) Sarra's younger brother * Ryon Forrester (b. 355AC) Sarra's youngest brother * Elissa Forrester (b, 365AC) Sarra's younger sister Category:Northerner Category:House Forrester